Memories
by superwhointardis
Summary: Cas is sent back in time, in Dean's highschool days, to warn Dean about a danger that will inflict him and his life. But, what if they fall inlove? Making Cas forget his mission, and Dean getting hurt. Cas can heal him, but must remove their love.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay, so I've decided to write a fic about a post I saw on tumblr. About Dean and Cas falling and love, but something happens to Dean, which causes and angel to heal him, the healing process makes Dean forget about Cas. Cas is going to be in a female body, and Dean is in highschool I just thought I'd let you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.

* * *

**Before**

Dean throws on his leather jacket, and puts on his old boots.

"Hurry up, Dean!," Sam yells at the motel door frame, "We're gonna be late!"

Dean smiles to himself before slinging his strap of his bookbag over his shoulder. "Aw, is little Sammy scared of being late?" Dean mocks, giggling to himself. As he walks out the door, he rubs Sam's hair. Sam slaps his hand, and the two of them fight before John separates them.

"Alright boys, that's enough," John says, "Now listen to me, I'm still on the hunt, and whatever is happening seems to go back to Weddington High School, so the two of you are going to help me investigate. Alright?"

Dean and Sam both nod, "Alright," John says, releasing them, "Get in the car."

As Dean made his way to the '67 Impala, he shouted, "Shotgun," over his shoulder. And, then smiling to himself as he opened the door, and slid into the car. Sam huffed, and went into the back seat.

It took them about 30 minutes to get to the high school, and by the time they got there, they missed the first class. While Sam and Dean walked out of the car, and to the building, John shouted out to the to be safe.

"Okay, dad," Sam yelled back. Dean just nodded and waved as the Impala drove away. Dean nudged Sam, "Do you think there's gonna be any hot girls?" He said, winking.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Could you at least ONCE pay attention to the case instead of your hormones?" he asked.

Dean looked down at his little brother, and just simply said, "I think we both know I couldn't even if I tried."

They walked into the front doors, and the second class bell rang.

"Aren't the two of you supposed to be in class?" said the secretary, through the top off her cat-eye glasses.

"Uh, yes ma'am but we're new here, and we lost our way here," Dean says, "Sorry." He shrugs.

The secretary nodded, "Okay, just don't do it again," then she walked behind the desk.

Sam started his way down the freshmen hallway, and Dean to his Science class. He walks in the quiet class, and everyone looks up. Dean nods nervously, and goes up to the teacher, "Hey, uh I'm the new student, Dean Winchester." Cas looks up, his attention caught by that name.

"Alright, Dean, just sit over there," says Mr. Vaner, pointing to the seat next to Cas, "By Cassandra." Mr. Vaner looks down at his novel again. Dean makes his way next to Cas, and sits down.

As the hour goes by, Cas keeps stealing glances at Dean, and the same with Dean, and his pretty table partner. The bell rings, and Cas gathers her wits and asks Dean to sit with her at lunch. Dean smiles, "Of course, I'd love to." Cas nods and walks out the classroom. Dean, after taken a few moments daydreaming of Cassandra, gets up and walks out the class room.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm sorry if it's not that well, I was just really eager to write this! If there's anything you'd like to criticize me on, go for it! I'll appreciate it very much! And, also very sorry for making this chapter short! Next chapter I'll be sure to add more!


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang ending Dean's fourth period. _On to lunch, on to Cassandra_, he thought. He didn't know why, but he was very excited to talk with her, even if it was over some crappy school lunch. Walking down the halls, he felt giddy. Until Sam caught his arm, causing him to stop, interrupting his thoughts of Cassandra.

"What? What is it, Sam?" Dean asked, disappointed in not seeing Cassandra right away.

"I think I found something, you know, about the case," Sam says, droning on. But, Dean blocked the rest out.

"Yeah, yeah Sammy, that's great, I'll uh share my notes with you too, later," Dean says, patting his little brothers shoulder. And, before Sam can protest, Dean is already making his way down to the Cafe, to Cassandra.

He entered the Cafe, and immediately started searching the crowded room for Cassandra. He spotted her, in the back corner, all alone. And looking around nervously. Dean made his way to her table, and sat down right infront of her.

"Heya," Dean smiles.

"Hello, Dean," Cas says, eventually bringing a smile on her lips.

"Soo..." Dean begins, smiling widely.

"So, Dean, I uh," Cas begins, she shakes her head, "We can talk about it another time.."

"Maybe, after school? At Dixie's Diner?" Dean smiles, waiting for her answer.

"That sounds great, Dean," She smiles.

"Alright," Dean smiles, "I'll pick you up?"

Cassandra nods, "After school." She gets up, and walks out the Cafe. Sam walks in, first looking at Cas leaving then Dean, raising his eyebrows. And, then, the realization of what Dean was doing, makes Sam shake his head.

"I knew it," he says, sitting down infront on Dean, and setting his food down, "I knew the case dad needed our help on, you instead are trying to get it." Sam sighs, Dean widely smiles, and shrugs. Stealing some of Sam's fries.

"Look, Dean, we really have to focus and solve it. Anybody can be the monster," Sam leans in, "Even your girlfriend." Sam leans back again, and cram his burger in his mouth.

Dean rolls his eyes, _there's no way Cassandra could be it, she just... she just seems so pure and_ innocent, "Sam, honestly, I doubt it. Maybe it's that guy," Dean says, pointing to the guy shoving more hamburger than he can swallow in his mouth, "Go investigate him, and leave _Cassandra_ alone, okay?" Dean steals more of Sam's fries, and dip them in the ketchup. Sam sighs, and takes another huge bite of his burger.

The brothers sat there in silence until the bell that dismisses them from lunch rings, and Sam collects his stuff. Dean, while pushing his chair in tells Sam, "Look, Cassandra and I are gonna go to the Diner, afterschool. And, after that I'll try to help you and Dad about the case, okay?"

Sam puts his last book in his bag before nodding, "Okay." Dean walks out of the Cafe, and to his fifth class. _3 more classes to go.._ Dean thinks before opening the class. In the front row, Cassandra is sitting and curling her long blonde hair with her finger, and then uncurling it. Thankfully, the seat next to her, isn't taken. Dean smirks, while he makes his way next to her.

"Hey," Dean says, setting his stuff down on his desk.

"Hello," Cas smiles.

The teacher walks in. She's a tall, skinny woman, with her face painted with makeup and her bright red hair is french braided down her back. The color of her hair is almost the same hue as her dress.

"Alright, well, today we have a new kid," She says in a high-pitched voice, pointing to Dean, "Dean Winchester. Will you stand before the class and tell a little about yourself?" The class gets quiet as Dean makes his way to the front of class, and stand next to the teacher.

Dean clears his throat, "Well, uh, my name is Dean Winchester and I love AC/DC," he says. He doesn't know what else to say, "Yeah, uh that's it." He smiles, and then quickly makes his way back next to Cas. She giggles a bit to herself, and then shoots an approving grin to Dean. Dean smiles back, and holds his gaze on her eyes. They're an electric blue colour, and her eyelashes are long, making her look like a porcelain doll. She has the complexion to match. _Oh Gosh, she's so beautiful, _he thinks. And, the same going through Cas' mind, while looking at Dean's emerald green eyes.

Cas breaks the gaze, suddenly, and turns to her book, blushing. _You fool, you can't fall in love with him, stick with the plan_.

The history class drags on, and Dean is totally ignoring all of what Mrs. Greene has to say about the lecture of the Ancient Egyptians. Instead, Dean is looking at Cas, and daydreaming of her lips.

While Cas is just thinking _Wrong, wrong, so wrong, Jeez did you people even try?_ She's totally oblivious to the glances Dean is stealing of her. And, it's not like he's even being subtle about it, either. During, the last five minutes, Cas finally caught Dean staring at her. She just raised her eyebrows at him, as if to say, "What?"

Dean shakes his head, and turns his head back to Mrs. Greene. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Cas staring at him.

The bell rings, and Cas is the first to leave the room. Dean, sitting in confusion, leaves last out of the class room. Before he can even exit, Mrs. Greene pulls his arm back, pulling him back into the classroom.

"What?" He says, dead panned.

"I know you weren't focusing on the lesson, you were staring at Cassandra the entire time," she crosses her arms, "I know right now you want to be focused on girls, but this is the last year of your high school years, I'd learn a few things before living in the real world." She let's him go, and Dean just looks at her, _only if she knew this school crap isn't going to get me anywhere._ Dean just smiled and nodded instead, turning his heels toward the door. _2 more classes._

* * *

**After school**

Dean walks out the building, feeling excited again. He walks across the schoolyard and sees Cassandra standing all alone. He walks over to her, and taps her shoulder, to get her attention.

"Hello, Dean," She says, not even surprised.

"Hey, so you ready to go?" Dean smiles down to her.

"Yeah," Cass tries to smile.

"Alright, let's go," He wraps his arm around her shoulders and begins to walk her to the Diner, which, luckily, is only two miles away. IT doesn't seem that far for them, they're too consumed in their own conversation to even notice how far and how long they're walking.

They eventually get to the diner, which is almost full of high schoolers. But, Dean and Cas find a table, seculded from the crowd of people.

"So, Cassandra, or can I call you Cass?" Dean smiles at her from across the table.

"Cass is fine," She smiles, but the smile fades, "Look, Dean, I'm not who you think I am, I came here to-"

Dean interrupts her, by leaning over the table and pressing his lips on hers. They were softer than he thought they would be. Cass puts her hand on his chest, to push him back, and he sits back down.

"I'm sorry, I just... I just had to," Dean says.

Cass nods, "It's alright. But, I don't think you should do it again," She looks down at her hands, "I came here to warn you, about a really horrible danger. Not flirt or even intervene in your life, just to warn you," She sighs, "I should have chosen an unattractive vessel," She mumbles to herself. She looks up at Dean, and he locks his eyes with her. The confusion is clearly written in his green eyes. She sighs again, "I didn't mean for this to be confusing, I just, I have to do my mission, that is too protect you." He places his hands on hers, and leans in, "I will be safe, but I would feel safer if we were... more." He smiles at her.

"Dean-" He interrupts her by putting his lips on hers, again. This time, she doesn't protest.

* * *

I hope y'all liked this chapter! I know it isn't the best, but I really like the plot. And, I kinda got writers block while writing it!

Still, if you would comment/review what you think I should improve on, please do! Thanks! c:


End file.
